


堕落游戏（番外）

by LUNAR96



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96
Kudos: 14





	堕落游戏（番外）

晚上八点过十分，陆思恒按约定的时间从私人电梯悄悄摸进刘也的办公室。  
走廊里很安静，连安保人员都像是被刻意调开了一样。

他刻意放缓脚步，但鞋子踏在地毯上依然会发出沙沙的响声。这让他有点慌张，头皮崩的很紧，像是连耳朵都张开的更大了一样。  
进屋之前，他警觉的环视四周，好在并没有人发现他，也没有被跟踪的痕迹。  
他长舒了口气，闪进老板办公室的大门里。

“东西带来了吗？”

黑暗中，坐在办公桌后面的那个人问他。语气听起来如常，是沉稳冷静的样子。但陆思恒足够了解他，能够轻易揭穿他的伪装，从中分离出急迫又慌张的那点情绪。

“带来了。”

陆思恒拉开一直被自己抱在怀里的那个鼓囊囊的小包裹，小心的掏出来一个牛皮纸口袋。他一路提心吊胆穿越多半个地下城，就是为了把这个东西顺利送到刘也手中。为此，避开送所有熟人的视线范围，特别是那个人。

这很难，没人比他更清楚地下城是多么复杂的地方。那么多眼睛，那么多长嘴，无论被什么人有意或者无意的说出去，恐怕都是一场灭顶之灾。还有那个人，他盯得太紧，让之前的几次计划都落了空。

但这次，他没有辜负刘也的期望，他做到了。

“检查一下是不是你想要的那个。我拿的时候光顾着避人，有点慌，怕出错。”

刘也打开纸袋看了一眼，紧张的神色终于缓解了一些，他小小的舒了口气，把里面的东西取出来。

“能送进来就不错了，我现在没那么多讲究，有什么是什么吧。”他低头看了一眼手表，一边打开手里的东西，一边用眼神示意陆思恒。  
“时间有点紧了，门口给我望着点风，我速战速决。”

陆思恒这人没什么有点，就为朋友两肋插刀从来不含糊。他点点头，没有一句怨言的往门口走。可是还没等他从屋里出去，门就被人从外面大力推开了。  
他顿时汗毛倒竖，目瞪口呆，下意识的想用身体去挡住这个来势汹汹的人。但是对方无论身高还是身形都比他大了整整一圈，办公室内的场景被他一览无余。

头顶的水晶灯被打开，刘也面色故作沉着的面对来人。但在桌子底下，他的手和膝盖之间，夹着刚刚陆思恒递给他的纸袋里，那个已经被打开了的，重要的东西。

“有什么事吗？”  
面对对方审视的目光，他面无惧色，直直的对视回去。

对方黑着脸，双手抱在胸前，目露凶光，像是生了天大的气一样，阴阴沉沉的开口。

“拿出来吧，我看见了。”

刘也慌了神，他迅速看向陆思恒，用眼神询问他究竟是怎么一回事。陆思恒也吃了一惊，慌张的摇头，示意他自己也不清楚。

于是刘也只能淡定自若的笑笑：“说话要讲证据。我大小也是地下城的老板，做事难道还会藏着掖着不成？”  
他拿出十足十的气场来，挑着眼睛看办公桌对面那个身材高大的给人无限压迫感的人，嘴角带着点自信又嘲讽的微笑。商场如战场，这是他在一次又一次谈判斡旋间酝酿出的独特气质。

对面的人低头，轻轻笑了笑，他把双手往红木桌子上一拍，然后探过身子去，食指伸到刘也的嘴角上抹了一把，然后递到刘也面前。

“老板，您自己看看这是什么。”

纸袋里的东西被全盘缴获——两盒哈根达斯冰淇淋。

刘也只吃了一口，连味道都没细品，就被人当场抓获。陆思恒摸摸自己的脖子又仰头看看天，一副事不关己的样子，赶在自己被审问之前逃了出去。临走还不忘带上了门。

高嘉朗倚着落地窗站在一旁，看着眼前紧张到手指蜷缩的人。

“我不让你吃凉的是害你吗？”  
他面无表情，铁了心要刘也知道这件事的重要性。

现在是地下城的夏末，正是最热的时候。正午出太阳的时候走在路上，都可以远远看到柏油马路延伸出去的部分，空气中泛起一层层热浪。  
最舒服的夏天是由什么构成的呢？冷饮，冰镇西瓜，空调，还有恋人。但人不能贪心，比如刘也，他拥有一个异乎寻常完美的最后一项，适当的，就要失去前两项。  
去年他经历了一次爆炸和一次枪击，两次都伤的不轻。尤其是枪击的那次，如果不是胸前口袋里的金属吊坠挡了一下子弹，恐怕就要直接丢掉小命。伤后，他整整躺了三个月，得益于有人悉心照顾和特别好的心情，终于在春暖花开的时候康复如初。  
不，不仅是康复，还胖了几斤。这让陆思恒这个母胎SOLO的人不尽拍手称奇，感叹爱情的力量。

伤虽然是好了，但他身体确实不如从前，胃病和头晕的毛病偶尔会犯，阴天下雨胸口也会痛。高嘉朗求医问药了半天，得到的回答都如出一致——得养着，要从长计议。  
于是他着了魔一样的执着于药补不如食补，一日三餐变着法的做好吃的，甚至还找了中医书来看。中医书上好死不死的就讲了，夏天是人体阳气最旺的时候，切不能太贪凉，否则身体就会亏空。

就是这句话，一下子断送了刘也整个夏天一半的乐趣。

上次他自己偷偷去买被抓了个现行，高嘉朗生了好大的气，阴沉着脸色三天没有理他，任凭刘也撒娇耍赖都没用，硬是逼着发了誓才松口。

“你挺行啊，我看着你不让你去买，你就指使阿恒去，你俩还真是好哥们，跟我这儿玩统一战线？”

地下城的老板现在心虚的气势全无，十根细白的手指头绞在一起，嘴巴也瘪起来，拉怂着眼睛用余光去试探高嘉朗的表情。  
“没有……就阿恒正好要去超市嘛，我就跟他说……”

“吃了几口？”高嘉朗气势汹汹的审问。  
“没吃呢……”  
“没吃嘴角哪儿了来的奶油？”  
“就刚舔了一口你就进来了呀，然后我就放下了……”

刘也委屈的样子实在太可爱了。他还穿着整齐的西装，连袖口和领带夹都一丝不苟。高嘉朗见过今天上午，他这副商业精英的样子给下属们开会，杀伐决断指点江山，是一种让人血脉喷张的美。而现在他还是这身打扮，像是做错事情的娇贵宠物猫一样，别扭的撒娇示好，语气里都带着甜腻的软糯。  
高嘉朗也是最近才发现的，刘也只有跟他说话的时候会用很多语气词。比如“呀”，和“啦”之类的这些。而这些字眼是有魔力的，哪怕是稀疏平常的话，加上这些点缀，也会变得生动的惹人怜爱起来。  
有的时候，他本来在一本正经的跟手下的人交代工作，然后转过头来看见高嘉朗，就会眉眼带笑的问他：“你怎么过来啦？”  
有的时候清晨，他趴在自己胸口上醒盹，会含含糊糊的讲今天要见什么人，要去哪里，然后会抬起头来，弯着嘴角索吻。

没人能抵挡刘也抿着嘴笑，他比世界上最昂贵的冰淇淋还要甜。

高嘉朗苦恼过一阵子，他之前是拒绝承认老板和刘也是同一个人，而现在这两个灵魂趋于统一，让他根本没有办法冷静的区别对待。  
终于有一天，他不再逼迫自己原谅刘也。他发现人都是有两面性的，而他选择和“不原谅”的那个自己和解。

高嘉朗看着坐在那张霸气的办公桌后面的小恋人，紧张的手足无措，像个上课偷吃零食被老师点名的小孩子。他早就心软的一塌糊涂，但该说清楚的事必须要说清楚，这是原则问题。  
“我为什么不让你吃，你自己说。”

刘也并没有马上回答，他站起来，走到高嘉朗面前去，拉住他的衣角轻轻摇晃。  
“因为你心疼我，为了我好嘛，我知道的。”  
他抬头看高嘉朗。万家灯火穿过巨大的落地玻璃窗映进他眼睛里，像是有一千颗星星，流转着温柔的光辉。  
高嘉朗有点看呆了。他发现他不能跟刘也对视，眼神一对到一起去，就想答应他的所有要求，想纵容他的所有小心思，原谅他的所有错误。

他抬手摸了摸恋人的脸颊，手感比之前丰盈了很多。最起码不再瘦的风一吹就倒，气色也比从前好了很多。他像是一颗漂亮的珠子，被人捧在掌中心上精心呵护，变得温润灵动，光彩照人。

“你知道？你知道还拉着陆思恒一起骗我？你难受起来，是不是我跟着一起难受？”他掐着刘也脸颊的一块软肉，恶狠狠的咬了一口他的鼻尖。  
他还有点生气，下手不轻，刘也比别人都要细白的皮肤上瞬间落了红印。这个中枪中刀哼都不哼一声的人，揉着自己的脸颊，委屈的要死。  
“怎么下手这么重疼死了……我就是想吃啊，先在嘴里含化了再咽进去就不好了？也没有很凉嘛……”  
刘也嘴上抱怨，身体却讨好的贴近。动作拉扯间，淡淡的香水味从衬衣领子里飘出来，萦绕在高嘉朗周围。这是刘也最近很爱用的一款香水，温馨中带着深沉的诱惑味道。他记得刘也说过这瓶香水的名字，Rose Of No Man’s Land，连名字都很适合。

他环住刘也的腰，一把把人搂到身前，身体的每一条曲线，都紧紧贴在一起。他的紧身背心磨蹭着刘也浆洗过的衬衣，彼此的体温融合在一起。

“之前我说，如果你再骗我，我会怎么样？”  
小声的呢喃，危险又诱惑。他的唇贴着刘也敏感的耳廓，感觉到瞬间那里就开始充血发烫。  
“你说你会……你会打我的屁股……”

话音刚落，包裹在剪裁精良西装裤里的臀部，就被狠狠拍打了一下。声音特别清脆，回荡在只有他们两个的，空旷办公室里。

刘也吃了一惊。他没想到高嘉朗真的会打，直到屁股上传来火辣辣的痛感，才瞪着一双眼睛，不敢置信的看着面前的行凶者。  
“高嘉朗你疯了？在地下城里我是你老板，这是我的办公室！”

二十好几的人，还被人打屁股本来就是一件羞耻的事情，更何况是在自己的产业，自己的办公室里，在一整面的落地窗前，外面就是灯火通明的城市。

但他刚刚说完，连最后一个字的尾音都没咽进去，高嘉朗紧接着又打了一巴掌。刘也骨架比普通男孩子要小些，肩胛骨和腰胯都窄的有点精致的味道。但他屁股上的肉很多，下意识向后躲的时候，西装裤绷紧，勒出一个色情的弧度。

如果这是别人，别说打屁股了，恐怕手还没有抬起来就会被一拳闷在脸上。刘也现在体能不如从前，但就算是这样，一拳打掉对方的牙也不是问题。可这是高嘉朗，先不说打不打得过，他可有比还手更想做的事情。  
屁股上结结实实挨了三下，倒也不是说有多疼，毕竟行凶的人也不会下狠手。但是刘也就是觉得委屈，鼻子一酸，眼泪就开始往上涌，他偏偏忍着不掉出来，任凭泪珠在眼睛里撞来撞去的，直撞的眼眶发红。

“你干嘛啊，我就是想吃冰淇淋，我就想吃怎么不行了？那你说吃凉的对身体不好，我吃不到不开心，不也对心情不好吗，怎么就不行了？你还打我屁股，你心疼我还打这么使劲啊？”  
他带着点哭腔，絮絮叨叨强词夺理说了一大堆。高嘉朗没有松口，也没有回应，只是垂着头饶有兴致的看他。  
忍一时越想越气，刘也挣脱他的桎梏，挥拳就给了高嘉朗胸口一下。高嘉朗刚刚从拳场回来，只穿了件深灰色的工字背心，反戴着棒球帽。虽然办公室里开了空调，但他运动之后，肩膀上还莹莹的闪着一些汗水光泽，胸口的触感结实又有弹性，特别适合靠一靠。

我都要哭了。刘也想，我都快哭了你他妈还跟个木头一样，还不哄吗？？  
他佯装生气，转身要走，但是被人扼住手腕，结结实实从背后抱紧怀里。

“你怎么这么会勾我啊刘也……”  
高嘉朗埋头厮磨他一侧的脖颈，失控一样的吮吸舔咬，手隔着衣服来回抚摸他的身体，像是动情的野兽一样，呼吸粗重的嗅来嗅去。  
“有的时候我真不知道你是有意的还是无意的，为什么你做什么我都喜欢的不得了……”

手指隔着衣服抚弄乳尖，留下一阵异样的颤栗。刘也难耐的仰头，身体往后靠，头枕在高嘉朗宽厚的肩膀上，压抑着呻吟。

“我可没勾你……啊……我生气呢……你别想转移我注意力……”

高嘉朗笑了起来，胸膛贴在刘也背上，传来阵阵共鸣的震颤。他手臂搂的更紧，环着刘也的腰把他禁锢在自己怀抱中，像是要把他整个人包裹进身体里一样，固执的用自己的气息，自己的温暖将他缠绕起来。

“你还生气了？做坏事不该被惩罚吗？都说了不允许，还偷偷摸摸的做，我得让你下次想要吃冰淇淋就觉得屁股疼才行。”

听他依然没有哄自己，还是在不停责怪，刘也更气不打一处来，抓过高嘉朗的小臂就咬了一口。这口完全没有收力，高嘉朗又没有防备，只听他低低的喊了一声，刘也感觉到唇边一阵腥热，竟然直接咬破了。

“嘶……说你是小狐狸还真是狐狸啊，牙尖嘴利的，下嘴可真狠。”  
他下意识的抬手看自己的伤口，哪成想刘也灵活的一个转身，就从他怀里脱了出来，抹了一把唇边沾着的血，耀武扬威的看着他。

“我听你的话是因为我喜欢你，但是高嘉朗，你不能拿这个欺负我。”

高嘉朗的动作顿了顿，抬起头来跟他对视。应该是在对视，因为落地窗这边没有光线，身后的万家灯火形成一圈逆光，他看不清高嘉朗的表情。  
于是在那个瞬间，刘也突然后悔自己说了这句话。他有的时候会没有安全感，他怕他恃宠而骄的太厉害，引得高嘉朗心烦。

可是高嘉朗就那么静静地看着他，许久没有说话。过了一会，刘也听见他似乎是吸了吸鼻子，才轻轻的开口。  
他说话的声音好轻，像是在一个梦里，怕惊醒自己。

“我很害怕，刘也，我真的很怕。你每次不舒服的时候，我都紧张的要死。这么说可能有点不太好听，但是真的，我特别怕你不能健健康康的陪我过完这一生。”

在重逢之后很长一段时间里，高嘉朗总是会被噩梦惊醒。梦里，他一个人过着日子，平淡而循规蹈矩。但在那个梦境中，他清晰的知道刘也已经死了，无论他做什么都再也不能拥抱自己的爱人。于是他在独孤的压迫感中醒来，像是溺水的人一样一身冷汗的大口喘气。他看见刘也躺在身边睡着，面容平静呼吸安稳。久久分不清哪个是真实，哪个才是梦境。  
他没有跟刘也说过，有多少个深夜，他都不敢入睡，他看着刘也得侧脸，数着他的呼吸，度过一个又一个担惊受怕的黑夜。

他冲着刘也伸出手去，展开自己的拥抱。在那之后，他变得很喜欢拥抱，只有肌肤相贴的温度才能证明刘也还好好的在他身边，只有紧紧的抱在一起，才能让他平静的觉得无论什么都不会将他们分开。  
“我已经体会过一次失去你的感觉了，如果有第二次，我真的会崩溃。所以求求你，听我的话，好好照顾你自己的身体，陪着我，好吗？”

刘也怔怔的听他说完那些话，本来一直压在眼睛里的泪水，喉头一动就掉在地毯上。他扑进高嘉朗的怀中亲吻他的胸口，他的脖颈上挂着一条链子，吊坠是之前刘也一直戴在食指上的那枚戒指。  
“对不起，是我错了，我以后都听你的。”他喉咙酸涩，哽咽着喃喃自语，在爱人的胸口蹭来蹭去，想要宣泄掉那些后悔的，愧疚的情绪。

“我从小就没有被什么人管过，所以会有点不习惯。但是我明白你的意思，你放心吧，我们会长长久久的在一起，我会缠着你，缠到你觉得我烦人为止。”

刘也微微用力，把高嘉朗抵在落地窗的玻璃上。他含着恋人的下唇挑逗吮吸，紧接着就被人吮住舌头，夺走呼吸。  
接吻的时候，总觉得有什么东西满的要从心里溢出来，只能不断贴近，不断抱紧，要纠缠的更狠，吻得更深，才能宣泄自己的感情。  
他摘掉高嘉朗的帽子，双手揉弄他不服帖的头发，捧着他的脸吻他，想是要把他吞进肚子里一样。高嘉朗也不甘示弱，他的手臂突然发力，把刘也整个抱起来，让他跨在自己身上吻个痛快。

“你硬了……”唇齿交接间，刘也喃喃的说。他被爱抚的很舒服，眯着眼睛摆动身体，轻轻蹭着那块抵着自己的硬物。  
“没关系，不用管它，运动之后，会有肾上腺素什么的，就会这样。”  
高嘉朗调整了一下自己的位置，避开敏感部位的摩擦，抬头寻找刘也的嘴唇，却没有任何多余的动作。

因为三天前才刚刚做过，“指标”还没有到时间。

他顾忌刘也身体不好，有心慌头晕的毛病，一周最多就做一次，多了怎么也不肯，宁可闷在厕所里自己冲冷水。就是一周那一次，也不愿意太激烈，每次都缓慢煽情的让人难耐，只有最后几下才放任自己进的深一点。  
这对于刘也来说是什么，是隔靴搔痒，让人心痒难耐，偏偏不给个痛快。他又不是泥捏的娃娃，一个二十多岁的正常男人，每天跟又帅身材又好的心上人腻腻歪歪抱在一起，却能看不能吃，还不如直接出家当个和尚。

“那我也硬了怎么办啊？”刘也咬着高嘉朗的下唇说，从他身上滑下来，拉着他的手去摸自己早就兴奋起来的下体。  
“其实你打我屁股的时候就硬了，没好意思告诉你。”

老板的办公室，在地下城之上的那座大厦最高的顶层。这里是城市的制高点，可以俯瞰全部夜色。  
橙黄色的路灯彼此挨着，形成一条一条的线，把整个城市条条框框圈起来，点缀其中的是高楼林立，那些五彩琉璃一般的灯火。  
每一扇亮着灯的窗户后面都有不同的故事，这是世俗最人间烟火的幸福。

刘也伏在窗户上，却无暇欣赏这般景色。那些光点映进他失神的眼睛里，没有任何焦点。  
高嘉朗揽着他的腰站在他身后，怒张的阴茎不断进出。他一手把玩着刘也饱满的囊袋，一手搂着他的肩膀，伏在他耳边说话。  
“玻璃凉不凉？要不要进里屋去继续？”  
刘也反手勾过他的脖子，恶狠狠的咬他的嘴唇：“少废话，就在这儿，快点……啊……”  
他气势汹汹的话还没有说完，就被一个深入顶出呻吟。腿软的快站不住，只能向后弯着腰，祈求爱人胸膛的依靠。  
结实的小腹不断撞击臀肉，瘾糜的声响不绝于耳。高嘉朗难得的没有控制自己，他情话说的温柔缠绵，力度却一点都没有减小，只一股脑的往里冲，反反复复刺激刘也体内最敏感的那点。  
“宝贝儿，舒服吗？”他声音喑哑，含着刘也的耳垂问。他记得和刘也第一次做的那天，身下的人就固执的反复问他舒服不舒服。肯定的答案让人有安全感和成就感，但这个问题现在其实没有什么意义，因为两人唇齿间溢出的低吟和沉醉表情已经说明了一切。  
刘也看着玻璃窗，那上面模模糊糊映出自己的半张脸，额发尽湿目光迷离，脖颈拉出天鹅一样的弧度，手指扣在窗户上痉挛着用力，像是宣泄多到无法承受的快感。他也看见身后的高嘉朗皱着眉头死死盯着自己看，眼中爱意燎原，欲火滔天，溺毙在快感中的样子性感的无可救药。  
“废话……”他断断续续的呻吟着，伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴角，眉眼间万种风情，半眯着眼睛仰起下巴，挺着身子挑衅。  
“不舒服的话，我会让你这样……会让你这样……吗……”他努力了几次，还是没能说出那个粗俗的字眼，嗫嚅间脸色绯红，小腹一阵阵收紧发烫，忍不住随着抽插的频率晃动身体。  
速度太快，力道也没有放缓，刘也只觉得自己喊得喉咙都要哑了，而身体却食髓知味，拼命的向后迎合，迎接一波又一波窒息的快感。  
他们是第一次在卧室以外的地方做爱，心里和身体双重刺激，让两人今天都格外投入，享受难得的放纵时光。

临近尾声的时候，高嘉朗从后面抚摸刘也胸口的那处伤痕，手指微微颤抖，呼吸也有点凌乱。刘也摸索着与他十指相扣，抵在自己心脏的位置，带着他感受自己的心跳。  
爱人内里火热纠缠，呻吟着绝美的旋律，心脏在自己掌心之下有力跳动，生机勃勃，明艳的让人沉醉。  
高嘉朗忍不住俯下身，一遍又一遍倾诉爱意，呼唤那个被他捧在心尖上的那个名字，然后一个失神射在刘也体内。  
高潮的时候，他清晰的看见刘也眼睛里的灯火，像是一场盛大而惊心动魄的烟花。

今天的气氛特别好，在窗前做了一次，又在刘也的办公桌上做了一回。算是把办公室的功能里里外外开发了个彻底。  
高嘉朗洗过澡，裸着上身靠在沙发上抽烟。他本来是想直接进里屋休息室抱着恋人好好睡一觉休养生息的，但刘也不肯，偏要裹着浴衣去看他那些耽误了功夫没看完的机密文件。

“我觉得这样挺好的。”打量着恋人，高嘉朗没头没脑的说。  
“什么挺好的？”刘也心不在焉的问。果然一晌贪欢要有代价。代价就是他必须熬一会夜才能梳理完那些报表。但他答应了高嘉朗要早睡，所以十二点之前必须解决战斗。

“就是现在这样，你是别人的老板，又是我的刘也。”

刘也抬头看他，突然站起身来，放下手里的东西走到沙发旁边，挤进高嘉朗的双腿之间，赤裸的胸口相贴，他凑上去，抽了一口爱人指间的烟。  
嘴唇相贴，烟雾流转。高嘉朗低头，见刘也伏在自己胸口上，一派慵懒神色。浴衣领子大开，露出一片白皙的胸膛。嘴唇因为吻的太多一片鲜红，眼睛也像是水洗过一样，黑的发亮。  
他发现他也很喜欢刘也现在这种样子，像是吸人精气的妖精，美的不可方物。

“这话你说错了。”妖精抚着他的胸口说：“我是你的老板，也是你的刘也。”

夜色包围整个城市，远处传来教堂敲钟十二下的声音。城市安然入睡像是襁褓中的孩童，善与恶混沌不清的纠缠于此。  
那些小小的房间像是一个又一个的水晶球，汇聚成这一座玻璃之城。


End file.
